The Handler
by ilovetvalot
Summary: What happens when Erin Strauss assigns a less than thrilled JJ the job of managing the legendary David Rossi? As ever we don't own Criminal Minds. Co-written with Tonnie
1. Chapter 1

There were some days that Jennifer Jareau truly despised her job. And this definitely qualified as one of those days. Damn, David Rossi and his infamous libido. Now, in addition to all her other duties, Erin Strauss had made it her job to try and reign in the errant agent. This was going to be an exercise in futility if ever there was one. No one leashed the great David Rossi. You either went along for the ride or you got the hell out of his way. Everyone knew that! And, Jennifer Jaureau had managed to successfully avoid entangling herself with the older man since his return. She, unlike many of her female counterparts, had a strong sense of self-preservation. Nobody's fool, Jennifer knew that while David Rossi was a charming man, he was completely out of her league. Now, thanks to Strauss, he was her responsibility. And, now, she had to let him know it.

Damn! Damn! Damn! She could have had a lucrative job with astronomical perks at any PR firm in the city. But, what had she chosen to do? Help the poor, less fortunate souls of the world find justice. Crap…this is what her bleeding heart got her. Standing outside his office door, JJ gathered her courage. Putting on her press face, she tapped lightly on the wood in front of her.

"Enter," she heard him call out. Inhaling deeply, she stepped into his domain. Standing behind his massive oak desk, he cut an impressive figure. Clad in a sport coat and jeans, David Rossi made office casual look positively mouthwatering.

"So, she sent you, huh?" David said, staring across the room at her carefully composed face. To the casual observer, Jennifer's face was perfectly docile. But in the past weeks, he'd become much more adept at reading the intriguing woman. No, there had been nothing casual about his observations of her lately. In short, he wanted her. He knew it. SHE knew it! Even if she chose not to acknowledge the attraction.

"Evidently, you knew she would," JJ replied in a cool voice. "Why can't you just leave the press to me, Rossi? It's my job. Others happen to think I'm very good at it."

"I was asked a direct question, Jen," David remarked.

"Which you should have referred directly to me," JJ snapped.

"Why? I knew the answer," he shrugged, flashing her a predatory smile.

"Yeah, you think you always have the answers, don't you, Rossi?" JJ asked sarcastically. "Thanks to you and your little conversation with the press over our last case, you've been given a new shadow."

"Oh, really? And, who would that be?" Dave asked, propping a hip against his desk.

"That," JJ said, pulling her shoulders back and raising her head, "would be me. It appears that Strauss doesn't believe that you can be left unattended after your last heart to heart with the press. So, until further notice, where you go, I go."

"And I take it that this little arrangement hasn't made you a happy camper," Dave remarked.

"What do you think, Rossi. You think that I don't have better things to do with my valuable time than babysit you? I warned you about talking to the press! Told you to let me handle things."

"So you could sugurcoat it," David growled.

"So I could SPIN it! That's my job, Rossi!"

"Then do it better, JJ. Because as far as I could tell, on the last case, the press was leading you. You weren't leading the press."

Insulted, JJ reddened. "Well, maybe if the great David Rossi had kept his mouth shut, I would have had time to do my job adequately!"

"Perhaps," David conceded grudgingly.

"Regardless, Strauss has now issued me with the orders that you aren't to be left to your own devices. Congratulations, Rossi. You just got a handler."

"Honey, I've never been handled in my life," David laughed.

"Until now," JJ declared flatly.

Walking toward the younger woman, David looked her up and down. "You honestly thing you're up to taking me on, Little Girl?"

"Why don't you try me and find out, Grandpa," JJ replied sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

Years later, David Rossi would still be amazed by how quickly the tiny Jennifer Jareau's words had ignited his temper.

Stepping forward to tower over her smaller frame, David growled, "What did you just call me?"

"I believe I called you grandpa," JJ answered reasonably. "If you want to persist in using my age against me, I assume the reciprocal is also acceptable."

"Careful, honey. You're poking a stick at an animal you don't want to anger," David warned.

Lifting a brow, JJ looked up to stare into David Rossi's eyes. "Am I supposed to feel threatened here, Rossi? Is this my cue to quake in fear? Because I gotta tell you, your methods need some substantial work."

Shaking his head at her, David was amazed. This little slip of a woman was actually standing up to him. Nobody did that. Oh, they tried, but he'd always been quite adept at mowing anything down that irritated him.

"But in answer to your earlier question, Agent Rossi, I am fully capable of holding my own with you. But, then, you'll be finding that out soon."

"You think so, sweetness? I know tricks you haven't even heard about."

"I'm a quick study. Besides, I'm told men of your age are usually on the decline. That should make my job a bit easier," she said, goading him.

"Don't bet on it, Jennifer. But, I admire a woman that can rise to a challenge. So, you're to be my shadow, huh? I assume this means that you'll be accompanying me to Atlanta this weekend for my book signing?"

"Excuse me?" JJ said, momentarily knocked off balance.

"Yes, I've got a lovely room at a bed and breakfast outside the city. Of course, we'll have to share a room, but that won't be an issue for you, will it?"

"Share a room?" JJ choked.

Enjoying himself immensely, David nodded. Staring into her paling face, he explained, "Those rooms are booked months in advance. But, I'm a generous man. I'm more than willing to share my space with a beautiful woman."

"Impossible. I'll just book a room in another hotel," JJ said, shaking her blonde head.

"Good luck with that, honey. It's graduation weekend. Rooms have been booked for months," he grinned.

"Damn you, Rossi," JJ growled.

"Don't damn me. Strauss gave you this little job, not me. I'm innocent," David laughed.

"Yeah, that'll be the day. Fine. I can sleep in a chair or something," JJ sighed.

"Afraid to share a bed with me, Jennifer. Scared you'll remember that you're a woman with me?" David taunted.

"Is it so hard to believe that not every woman in the free world wants to fall into bed with you," JJ snapped.

"Not hard to believe at all," he said, shaking his head at her. "But you've been running scared of me since the day I met you. You can't deny the attraction, Jen."

"Care to bet on that?" JJ bit out, more than a little angry that he was aware of her unexplainable feelings for him.

"You know, you could make this easier on both of us, and just give me a chance," David suggested.

"I don't think so. You eat women like me for breakfast and I've never enjoyed the thought of being just another number."

"Who said you would be?" David asked curiously.

"I think your record speaks for itself, don't you?" JJ replied with a rolling eye.

"I think that you've gotten bogged down in a lot of rumors about me. Maybe once upon a time I might have had a bit of a wild streak…"

"A bit? Rossi, your exploits are legendary and you damn well know it!"

"Were, JJ. My exploits were legendary. Past tense," David said quietly.

"Leopards do not change their spots, Agent Rossi. At least not at your advanced age," she muttered.

"I swear to God, Jen, you make one more crack about my age and…"

"And nothing, Rossi. You'll do absolutely nothing," JJ said, heading for the door.

"We'll see about that, Agent Jareau. I'm nothing if not determined," he told her retreating back. Grinning, he watched his office door slam closed. Yes, he'd accomplished his mission. He was under the younger woman's skin. Strauss had fallen for his plan. And, he, before long, would have exactly what - and who - he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Jennifer Jareau sat in her first class luxurious seat on a plane bound for Atlanta doing her damnedest to avoid speaking to David Rossi. The man was an arrogant know-it-all, intent on making her life as miserable as possible. Unfortunately he was also the sexiest man that had ever taken an interest in her and her brain and her heart seemed to have differing ideas about what her body needed.

Determined that her libido wouldn't win, JJ forced herself to focus on her anger at the man beside her. Last night was just the latest reason she could name that illustrated the reason she should steer clear of this man on a personal level. For three hours she'd sat at the bar in one of the nicest restaurants in D.C. and watched as David Rossi had been fawned over by more gorgeous women than she cared to remember. To give the man credit, he'd not acknowledged any of them. But, still. It had been a nauseating sight….seeing women virtually throw themselves at the man.

His voice broke her from her reverie. "How long are you planning on ignoring me, Agent Jareau?"

"I wasn't aware that I was. Is there something you need to discuss with me?" JJ replied evenly.

"Okay, how long are you going to be pissed about last night?" David asked irritably.

"You're mistaken, Rossi. I'm not angry about last night. Merely disgusted," JJ said tiredly.

"I didn't do a damn thing to disgust you. I am not responsible for the actions of other people. Especially those of the female variety. I, I would like to remind you, was a perfect gentleman. YOU were the one that chose to ignore me the entire night, contrary to my efforts."

"I wasn't there as your date, Rossi. Simply your babysitter," JJ reminded him.

"Cut it out!" he growled. "You do realize that there ARE women that wouldn't find it a hardship to spend time with me."

"Yes, I met several of the brainless twits last night," JJ drawled.

"Jealous?"

"You wish," JJ snarled. "I really don't understand what kind of challenge those kind of women present to you though."

"They don't. Hence, I didn't leave with any of THEM. If you recall, I left with you," David replied, praying for patience.

"And I was soooo honored," JJ sighed theatrically.

"You know, you're hell on a man's ego, honey," Dave retorted.

"An ego the size of yours can afford to take a hit or two," JJ informed him primly. "What's on your agenda for tonight, Rossi. Exactly how long am I going to have to suffer?"

"Tonight, my dear, we're having dinner with my agent and publicist. Tomorrow we have the book signing and tomorrow night we have the reception at the Hyatt. We'll fly back Sunday afternoon."

"Why Sunday afternoon? Why not the red eye Saturday night?" JJ asked uneasily.

"In a hurry, Cara? Concerned you might slip up and accidentally have some fun with me?" Dave asked.

"I have plenty of fun in my life. It's just not usually forced on me," JJ replied smartly.

"Would you just relax! I promise, I'm not as bad as you've made me out to be."

"You're a playboy," JJ said flatly.

"I WAS a playboy," David replied honestly. "But if you'd just remove the stick lodged up your ass and look at my past record these last few years, you'll find that I've been rather boring."

"I'm not interested in your past," JJ huffed, staring out the window.

"Good! I'm not interested in my past either. Now, our future, on the other hand…"

"We don't have a future, Rossi," JJ groaned.

"That's a matter of opinion," Dave returned, striving to keep the impatience from his tone.

"My God! You're persistent! Is it the fact that I've said no? Is that the attraction. Somebody had the audacity to say no to the great David Rossi?"

"Jennifer, when a man finds someone he wants, he can have a very one track mind. Is it so hard to believe that I find you desirable?"

"I don't play fast and loose with my life, Rossi."

"But you aren't denying the attraction," David said with satisfaction.

"I'm not confirming or denying anything. I don't have to. I'm here to do a job. Period."

"So am I. But that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna use this as an opportunity to try and convince you that we could be good together."

"David, why would you want to be with someone that snipes at you all the time?"

"Because you're interesting. And you aren't a pushover. I'd never have to worry about steamrolling over you."

Privately thinking that he was doing a pretty good job of doing just that, JJ shook her head. "You are insane and what you are suggesting is impossible. We work together."

"Doing two totally different jobs," David remarked.

"Yeah, when you aren't trying to do mine for me," JJ snarked.

"Just giving you some assistance."

"I'm finished with this discussion, Dave," JJ said, opening the book in her lap.

"Go ahead, JJ. Keep running if you want. Eventually you'll tire yourself out. And, then I'll have you."

"Keep dreaming, Rossi," JJ muttered, gritting her teeth and focusing on her book.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh come on," JJ told the concierge behind the desk. "You've got to have something. A twin bed! I'll take a twin bed!"

"Ma'am, for the fourth time, we don't have anything else. In fact, no one in this area is going to have anything," the man behind the desk said patiently.

"This is ridiculous!" JJ growled.

"Jennifer, no matter how many times you harass this poor guy, I don't think his answer is gonna change. Just come up to the room with me. Maybe it'll be better than what you're thinking," David suggested, drawing her by the arm toward the stairs. "Have Ms. Jareau's luggage delivered to my room also, please," Dave called over his shoulder.

"Absolutely, sir!" the concierge nodded, relieved.

Stomping after him, JJ ranted furiously, "I thought you were kidding! How is it, in a city the size of Atlanta, nobody has one little twin bed available. I'm a tiny woman! I don't take up a lot of space!" Glaring at the self-satisfied smirk on David Rossi's face, JJ snapped, "You planned this didn't you?"

"Yes, JJ, I set up all the college graduation dates to coincide with my book signing just so I could have my evil way with you," Rossi replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"I wouldn't put it past you," JJ accused, brushing past him.

"Listen, woman, not everything in the world is my fault!"

Yes, this is absolutely your fault. Because you can't keep a leash on that mouth of yours, I'm here! In freaking Atlanta. Without a place to sleep!"

"You HAVE a place to sleep, Jen. In fact, it's exactly where you should be. MY BED!"

"You have lost your mind," JJ said, snatching the room card from his hand and swiping it quickly. "I am not sharing your bed!" she yelled, sweeping into the room and leaving him standing in the hallway, being stared out by two gawking geriatric ladies.

"Wedding night jitters," David said, smiling at the two white haired women.

Jerking him into the hotel room by the arm, JJ slammed the door.

"Wedding night jitters!?" JJ shouted at him.

"I had to say something to them. You were drawing a bit of attention to us, Blue Eyes," Rossi informed her with a grin.

"I think I hate you," JJ said incredulously.

"Okay, okay," David soothed, holding up his hands. "I can see that you're a little upset."

"Upset!" JJ screeched, picking up a cushion from the loveseat in the room and hurling it at him. "You think I'm upset!?" she said, hurling another at him. "Why would I be upset? I'm just trapped in the city of Atlanta with no room of my own with YOU!" she said, hurling two more pillows at him in quick succession.

Advancing steadily across the room as he was pummeled with her flying missiles, he finally reached her. Wrestling her last pillow from her hands, David growled, "Okay, obviously you need some redirection here, Jen." Catching her around the waist, David bent his mouth to hers.

Seeing his intent, JJ brought her heel shod foot down on his. "Don't even think about it, David Rossi!" JJ yelled. "You aren't kissing me to shut me up, you Neanderthal!"

"Ouch! Shit, Jennifer!" David yelped, stumbling to the side and falling to the couch, bringing her with him across his lap.

Jumping out of his lap, Jennifer pointed her finger at him. "Stay!" she yelled, when he made to follow her.

"Do I look like a trained dog to you?" David yelled back.

"If the bark fits! You just sit there and keep your hands and lips to yourself!"

Rubbing his foot, David glared at her. "You know, simply turning your face away from me would have worked!"

"Maybe! But I wanted to make my point real clear!" JJ snapped.

"Oh, honey, you're point was crystal clear. Now, allow me to make mine. I want you. I've wanted you for months. I've tried subtlety. Didn't work out for me. Now, I'm point blank telling you. You're on the endangered species list. Borrowed time, JJ. You're mine!"

"The hell!" JJ railed. "You arrogant asshole! Do you honestly think that I'm gonna let you just hijack my life?"

Rising to tower over her, David smiled grimly. "Look around, Jen! I just did!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jennifer's reply was cut off by the ringing phone. "Don't you dare answer that!"

Smiling at her defiantly, Rossi snatched the phone from the base. "Rossi!" he barked into the mouthpiece.

Jennifer listened as she stood glaring at the egotistical man across the room.

"Yeah," she heard him say across the room, "we made it in. Good. We'll see you in an hour," he told the caller before hanging up.

"Who was that?" JJ bit out.

"That was my agent. They're sending a limo for us in an hour for dinner," he told her while he advanced across the room. "However, if you'd like to stay in tonight with me in that very large, comfortable bed, I'm more than willing to change our plans," David said suggestively.

Slapping a hand against his chest, JJ shoved. "Sit!" she ordered.

"Are you going to insist on using the dog commands the entire evening?" David asked, cocking his head at her.

"I am if you continue acting like a mangy mutt," JJ snapped. "Evidently, it's become my job to attempt to teach an old dog new tricks."

"Oh, honey, I've got a few tricks of my own," David said deeply, raising his hands to begin unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

By the time he'd reached the third button, JJ had clapped a hand to her eyes. "What the hell are you doing, Rossi? I think you're making a few too many presumptions about what kind of woman I am!"

"Oh quit being such a prude," David chuckled, reaching for his garment bag. "I'm getting changed, Jennifer."

"Then you can do it privately. In there!" she yelled, dropping her hands from her eyes and jabbing a finger in the direction of the bathroom. "We aren't going to be parading around half naked in front of each other, Rossi."

"You've just gotta rule for everything, don't you, Blue Eyes? Besides, Jen, this is my room. I'm not gonna be banished to the bathroom every time you want to conserve your delicate sensibilities."

"Fine!" JJ blustered, "Then I'll go!" JJ replied, snatching up her bag from the bed and stomping toward the bathroom.

David could only grin as she turned and slammed the door behind her, firmly locking it for extra measure.

***

Forty-five minutes later David sat sprawled across the loveseat staring at the bathroom door. What the hell was the woman doing in there anyway? How long did it take to slip on a dress? Finally deciding that enough was enough, David called, "Jen! You gonna be ready anytime soon or have you decided to take up residence in there? The limo's gonna be here soon, woman!"

"Just hold your damn horses, Rossi," JJ yelled back, bracing her hands against the sink as she stared into the bathroom mirror. "It isn't my fault that I've been forced into this fiasco against my will! So you can just sit out there and wait! I'll be out when I'm done!"

Staring into the mirror at her image, JJ drew in a deep breath. This was a job, she reminded herself. An assignment. Granted, it wasn't what she was used to doing. But, right now, keeping the man outside the door on a short leash was her duty. Never mind the fact that she found him incredibly appealing. Forget the fact that her heartbeat accelerated whenever he happened to wander into her airspace. She was a professional, damn it and she couldn't allow herself to forget that very important fact. A relationship with David Rossi would be doomed for failure anyway. She didn't care what he said.

Turning, she grasped the doorknob to the bathroom. It was now or never, she thought, jerking open the door. She gained a fleeting feeling of satisfaction as Dave looked up at her as she walked out of the bathroom. Dressed in a sky blue cocktail gown with her hair drawn up in an elegant French twist, she knew she presented a fetching sight. David's facial expression was testimony to that. Sweeping past him to pick up her evening bag from the bed, she asked, trying not to notice how handsome he looked in his suit, "What? You've never seen an agent wearing a dress before, Rossi?"

Struggling to remain in control of his facilities, David struggled to breath. The woman before him was bewitching. "In my defense, Little Girl, that's not just any dress," David finally said, finding his tongue.

"That's a bar fight waiting to happen."

Turning to see him eying her with undisguised lust, JJ shook her head. "Okay, a few reminders here, Dave. I'm here for one reason and one reason alone. That is to make sure that you're on your best behavior. I am an agent with the FBI following my superior's orders. That's it. So, you can just get that look out of your eyes right now. If you can do that, we'll get along just fine."

"Sorry, Jen, that's gonna be impossible. When something looks good enough to eat, a man naturally wants to take a bite, honey."

Ignoring his comment as she walked toward the room door, JJ asked, "Didn't you say the car was on its way? We should get downstairs. You don't want to keep your agent waiting."

Grabbing her arm as she passed him, David pulled her around to face him, wrapping an arm around her slim waist. "Oh, I think they can wait a few more minutes. I still need a minute to process the sight in front of me," he told her huskily.

Feeling the electricity run through her at his touch, JJ stepped backward out of his arms. "We're agents, Rossi. That's all we are. That's all we're going to be. Think of me as your babysitter if you have to. Let's just try to get through this meal with as little bloodshed as possible. Then we can come back here and get a good nights sleep," she said as she turned to open the door into the hallway.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, David pulled Jennifer's body back into his larger frame as he murmured in her ear, "Trust me, Jen, the last thing I need you to be is my babysitter and I can think of a hell of a lot more for us to do together in that bed than sleep. A whole lot more. Besides, this is just a dinner with my colleagues. How much trouble do you really think I'm gonna get in?"

Turning her face to the side to look up at him, she muttered, "With you, Rossi, I'm afraid to even hazard a guess. Where you are, trouble inevitably follows."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ten minutes later, David and JJ were sliding through the streets of Atlanta. Reclining in the seat and crossing her legs, JJ stared out the window at the passing scenery as Dave reached for the liquor decanter.

Splashing a measure of amber liquid into a glass, he offered it to her.

Shaking her head, JJ refused, "No thank you. I'm going to choose to keep all my facilities about me this evening."

Laughing at her prissy demeanor, Dave downed the smooth liquor himself. "Coward! Hell, JJ, it's Atlanta. Sherman's already burned the city once. Exactly how much damage do you think I'm gonna do?"

"The possibilities are endless with you, Rossi," JJ muttered, reaching for a water bottle. Taking a healthy swig, she continued, "Listen, I don't care if this is just dinner with your publicist and agent. Do me a favor and please, keep a civil tongue in your head tonight. I don't care if you are a best selling novelist! You're also a representative of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Erin Strauss has designated that I keep reminding you of it."

Grinning at her as the limo reached its destination, Rossi nodded. Opening the door, he rose from the limo, offering his hand to help her out. Pulling her to him, David leaned down from his considerable height to whisper into her ear, "I'll see what I can do tonight, Jennifer, but any time you want me to show you just how civil my tongue can be, you be sure and let me know, honey."

Pulling away from him, JJ forced a tight smile to her face. "Why don't you try holding your breath waiting for that to happen, David," JJ said sweetly.

Laughing at her spunk, David took her elbow and led her into the restaurant.

"Mr. Rossi!" the maitre'd called. "It's so nice to have you with us again!"

"Salvatore! Always good to see an old friend. Have my companions arrived?" David returned, smiling as he laid a warm hand against JJ's back.

"Right this way, Mr. Rossi," the maitre'd returned, leading them through the restaurant.

"Come here a lot?" JJ asked as they followed the tall man.

Raising a brow at her, David replied, "Not too often. But, when I do make it south, I never pass up a chance to eat at Basta's. One of my cousin's helped establish the restaurant years ago. Some of the recipes were passed down from our great-grandmother."

Nodding, JJ followed the dark haired attractive man in front of her as he guided her to a booth at the back. Seeing two couples already sitting at the table, JJ mentally groaned. Seeing the two women she'd be forced to spend the next few hours talking with, JJ knew she'd have nothing in common with the trophy wives ahead of her. Under her breath she hissed at Rossi, "Somebody is really gonna owe me for this!"

Glancing down at her, David smiled wickedly. "Any time you'd like for me to pay up, sweetheart, we're out of here."

"Shut up, Rossi," JJ snapped quietly, forcing herself to smile serenely at the people waiting for them.

***

Three hours later, it was official. David Rossi was in mortal danger. And he knew it. Not from an unsub. Not from a deranged fan. Not even from an ex-wife. No, the threat to his continued existence was originating from the very beautiful woman who would very shortly be sharing his bed.

As JJ stomped back into the bedroom they were sharing, he trailed behind her at a leisurely pace, unable to resist erupting into laughter as he took in her flashing eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Would you quit laughing for the love of God!" JJ yelled, hurling her purse onto the bed with enough force to make Sammy Sousa proud.

"How can you not expect me to find some amusement in this situation. You're being a hypocrite, you know. I distinctly remember you telling me that this wasn't a date!

Whirling, JJ glared across the room at the devastatingly sexy man across from her. Damn him! Why in the hell did he have to be so attractive and arrogant at the same damn time?

"The fact that you find anything about this evening remotely amusing just proves your non-existent intelligence level!"

Dropping onto the loveseat, David toed off his dress shoes before raising his gaze to meet the dangerously glittering eyes of the beauty across the room. Stretching an easy arm across the back of the duvet, David grinned at JJ. "Amusing doesn't even begin to describe this evening. Absolutely fucking hilarious is more like it, Jen."

Amazed at the stupidity of the man before her, JJ shook her head. "How can you say that? Absently kicking off her heels, JJ ranted, "I don't think it's funny, whatsoever, that I just spent two hours of my life that I'll never get back with two idiotic women that honestly thought Proust was a new up and coming clothing designer, Rossi. I feel like I lost IQ points just by having dinner with those morons!"

Shrugging negligently, Rossi mused, "Well, when you're accustomed to Prada, I guess it could be an honest mistake."

Jerking the earrings from her ears, JJ slammed them onto the dresser as she snapped, "Stop talking, David. Seriously, just stop talking! You did a good enough job at ignoring my presence all evening! So just do me a favor and continue with that the rest of the night!"

"Now, wait a minute. Did you or did you not make it very clear to me before we left this room that you did not consider this a date? How the hell can I be in trouble for not being an attentive companion this evening when you refused to see it as a date?" Dave questioned belligerently.

Stalking into the bathroom, JJ called, "You really don't want to go there, Dave!" Sticking her blonde head back out the door, JJ yelled, "And don't think that I managed to miss that little moment that you had with the wine steward! I swear, if that little fiasco gets reported to any of the papers as "worldclass writer gone mad", I'm not taking responsibility."

David winced as she slammed the bathroom door. And then he grinned. An angry Jennifer Jareau was infinitely more intriguing than emotionless Jennifer Jareau. And if he had his way, she'd be showing a hell of a lot more passion before this night was finished. Never one to allow anyone else to have the last word, David loosened his tie as he yelled back through the closed door, "I'll be sure to let you know if I get misquoted. You can issue a correction, right?"

David caught his breath as he watched her yank open the door, hair around her shoulders clad in a short pair of navy blue running shorts and a pink t shirt. He'd have been hard pressed at that particular moment to tell anyone which he preferred more - the sexy JJ clad in her evening gown or the comfortable JJ clad in her sleep clothes. Both were extremely attractive.

As JJ met his eyes across the room, she valiantly fought to ignore that melting feeling low in her abdomen. Damn that man for making rumpled look good. Forcing her mind to cooperate, JJ walked across the room to poke the darkly handsome man in the chest as she said, "You listen to me, David Rossi! If I have to deal with Erin Strauss because you decided it would be a great idea to act like the Snob of the Year, I'm taking you down with me! Do you hear me?"

Surrounding her poking hand in a warm grip, David pulled a resistant JJ to him. "Trust me honey, that's what my agent is for. I pay him enough to soothe the ruffled feathers of the masses. That incompetent fool was well compensated for this evening, I assure you. Besides, I still say that if you're going to call yourself a wine steward, you should know that Cabernet has no "t" sound!"

"You are the most arrogant man that I've ever met!" JJ yelled, frustrated beyond belief.

"And you can't stand to admit that I have a valid point," Dave retorted, his blood singing with the knowledge that after all these years he'd found a woman that was more than a match for him.

Growling angrily, JJ rolled her eyes and jerked from his grip, walking toward the bed.

Watching as she began jerking pillows from the bed, Dave slowly said, "Honey, if you're ready for bed all you had to do was tell me. I'd have been delighted to provide you with turn down service."

Glaring at him over her shoulder, JJ spat, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Rossi! It's after midnight, I've been chasing after you since early this morning and I've got more of the same to look forward to tomorrow. I'm irritable. I'm pissed. AND, I'm tired! I'm going to crawl into the center of this very large bed and attempt to forget this day ever happened!"

Nodding, Rossi replied with a grin, "I applaud that plan, babe. In fact, I'll join you in it as soon as I change for bed."

Turning quickly on her heel, JJ looked at him with wide eyes. "The hell you say! It isn't gonna happen so just get those thoughts out of your mind right now! You are NOT putting one foot in this bed. THAT," JJ said, jabbing a finger at the loveseat, "is your bed for the next two days."

"I beg to differ," Rossi patiently told her.

"Beg all you want, Rossi. You aren't getting in this bed," JJ told him tightly.

"Dammit, woman! Take a look at me. In case you missed it, I'm over six feet tall and THAT," he said, pointing to the same loveseat, "ISN'T!"

Shrugging her slim shoulders, JJ replied, "Not my problem. Make it work. Or sleep on the floor. Daddy never did to let the dogs on the sofa. Either way, I'm not real picky about where you sleep provided it's not with me."Stalking forward, David paused in front of her, cocking his head. "Well, Jen, I'm sure you think that you're being perfectly sensible but, let me put this to you another way. You make me sleep on that tiny sofa and I'm not real sure I'll be able to keep a - oh, what did you so articulately call it - oh, yes - a civil tongue in my head tomorrow. Without my beauty sleep, who knows what nature of thing will pass my lips," he subtlety threatened.

Agitated, JJ reached for another pillow and hurled it at him, hitting him in the head. "Damn you, David! You really are trying to kill me this weekend, aren't you? Fine! Take the damn bed! I'LL sleep on the loveseat and by God, when this weekend is over, don't you EVER try to speak to me again!" she yelled, jerking another pillow from the bed and turning to march to the sofa.

Grabbing her arm gently, David pulled the younger woman around to face him.

"The hell you are! JJ," David said firmly, "we are two fully grown adults. You need to sleep and you are getting the hell in that bed with me."

Narrowing her eyes, JJ asked, "You'll stay on your side?"

Nodding solemnly, David stared at her. "I will. Scout's honor."

Sighing, JJ looked at Rossi. "You were never in the Boy Scouts, were you, Dave?"

"Hell, no. But, trust me, the Girl Scouts had quite a bit more to offer than mere cookies," Dave replied cheerfully.

Seconds later, Dave watched in amazement as JJ methodically placed a line of pillows down the center of the bed. "What in the hell do you think you're doing, woman?" Dave asked as he watched her climb onto one side of the bed.

"I'm creating a demilitarized zone. Your side. My side. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine and there won't be any battles," JJ told him primly.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Rossi groaned as she pointed to the bathroom door.

"You strip in there, Rossi," JJ said pertly.

"Damn, when did you become such a prude? If you've got the problem then I suggest you close your eyes."

JJ tried very hard not to think about a naked David Rossi as she squinched her eyes closed tightly. Gritting her teeth as she heard his laugh, she said through her teeth, "David Rossi, when I open my eyes, you'd so better be wearing pajamas!"Waiting until she felt the bed dip to open her eyes, JJ found Dave face looming above hers.

"Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Shoving at his shoulder, JJ pushed him violently back onto his side.

Laughing again at the determined look on her lovely face, David reached over to flip the bedside lamp off. Rumbling deeply, "Goodnight, Agent Jareau. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Oh, I'm worried about being bitten by something substantially more dangerous," JJ muttered.

Reaching across the pillow barrier, Dave patted JJ's shoulder, saying consolingly, "Now, sweetheart, if it's the love bug you're worried about, I'm sure we can make that happen!"

"Sleep, Rossi!" JJ commanded with a snarl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

JJ opened her eyes to a darkened room. Something had woken her up. Damn, didn't she just get to sleep. Feeling her nose begin to itch, JJ began to raise her arm only to have the feeling disappear. Settling back down into the covers, she closed her eyes. Feeling a tickling at her nose again, she held her breath as the bed shifted. Mentally screaming, JJ tightened her mouth. Now, that damned man thought he'd deprive her of her sleep with his childish games! Not freaking likely. Not without retribution. Carefully reaching her hand for one of the pillows separating their bodies, JJ caught one in a death grip. Quickly grabbing it, she slammed it down in the vicinity of where David Rossi's head should be.

Startling at the vulgar curse that came from his side of the bed, she realized too late that it sounded as though Rossi had been very much asleep. Ooops. As the big man jerked straight up in bed, he threw out his arm, knocking over the bedside lamp. Hearing him groan, "Damn that hurt," she watched as his shadow through himself backward in frustration, his skull connecting sharply with the wooden headboard of the bed.

"Shit!" he yelled.

"Quit flailing like a fish out of water, Dave!" JJ shouted back, jumping out of bed to turn on the overhead light and survey the destruction that her life was quickly becoming.

Grabbing the back of his throbbing head, Dave leaned forward in the bed, squinting as the room was suddenly illuminated in bright light.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Jen?" Dave snapped, still rubbing his head.

Before JJ could open her mouth to give him a coherent answer, both looked toward the door as three sharp raps connected with it.

"Great! Just great! That's probably the owner of this fine establishment here to evict us," JJ sighed. "I swear, I'm blaming you for this, David Rossi!"

"Blame me?" Dave blustered. "I was asleep!" he shouted as she walked toward the door.

Plastering a serene smile on her face, JJ slowly opened the door to find the two elderly ladies from earlier in the day in the doorway.

Dressed in long, flowing robes, the younger of the two asked in a kindly voice, "Is everything okay in here, honey? We thought we heard a crash."

"I told Mavis this was none of our business," the older of the two women interjected, her white hair shining in the hallway light. "Who knows what type of bedroom games you young folks play these days."

"Shhh, Gertrude! This is the modern age. Now, they can swing from the ceiling fan if they want and it's considered perfectly normal! Don't you watch Oprah?" Turning around to pat JJ consolingly on the arm, she asked, "Are you sure that you're okay, honey? Wedding nights CAN be traumatic."

"I'm just fine," JJ smiled. "We just had a slight misunderstanding in here. And, this isn't our wedding night, ma'am."

"Yeah," Rossi called from his position in the bed, "We're just sleeping together," he said with a wicked leer at JJ.

Hearing both women gasp, JJ quickly began to close the door just as she heard the one named Gertrude say, "See, Mavis, I told you that I thought that girl looked loose!"

Snapping the door closed, JJ turned to glare at the man sitting on the bed across the room. Pressing both her hands to her blushing cheeks, JJ growled, pointing an accusing finger in his direction, "YOUR. FAULT. All your fault, David Rossi! Now, two perfectly lovely elderly ladies think I'm a common tramp!"

Holding his head as her screeches reached his ears, David snapped, "Dammit, woman! How the hell can you stand there and tell me that! YOU woke ME from a dead sleep by trying to decapitate me with a pillow filled with rocks! What in the name of all that's holy made you throw a loaded pillow at me in the middle of the night anyway?"

Lowering her eyes and shifting on her feet uncomfortably, JJ mumbled, "I might have thought you were tickling me."

Grinning unrepentantly, Rossi replied, "I would've if I'd thought of it, but it wasn't me, sweetheart."

Throwing her hands in the air, JJ stomped across the room to throw herself down onto the bed beside him. "I know that NOW, David! But you've got to admit, with you, nothing is out of the realm of possibility."

"True," Dave conceded. "But now, an honest mistake means that we'll owe this nice little inn a new lamp," David said, peering over the edge of the bed. "And, if the lump on my head is any indication, I'm willing to bed there's a dent in the headboard," he noted, looking behind him at the wood.

Eyes widening, JJ looked up at David's averted face. "Let me see, Rossi!"

"Nah, the wood looks fine, Jen," Rossi muttered.

"Not the headboard, you moron! Your head! Let me see!" JJ blurted, rising to stand over him and gently probe his head.

Wincing as her gentle fingers found the goose egg forming on the back of his skull, JJ murmured, "Oh, Dave!"

"Ouch, honey, don't press so hard!" Rossi grimaced, reaching up to surround her chilled hand with his much larger hand.

"Dave, this needs ice. Are you having any blurred vision?" she asked worriedly. "Do you think you might have a concussion?"

Drawing his eyes from where they'd fixated on her breasts as she'd probed the wound, Dave sighed as he shook his head. "I'll be fine, babe. It's just a knot on the head. I've had 'em before."

Grabbing her by the hips as she moved suddenly, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I need to call the front desk and see if there's a nearby hospital. You need a doctor to take a look at that," JJ replied, looking around for the phone.

Tightening his hands on her narrow hips, Dave shook his head slowly. "I don't need a hospital, honey. It's a bump."

"It's a big bump, Dave," JJ replied, staring down at him with wide blue eyes.

"A little ice and it'll be fine, Jen. No hospital necessary," he said steadily.

Nodding, JJ grabbed the ice bucket from the side table and stepped out of his arms. "All right, Dave. Sit right there and don't move any more than you need to. I'll run down to the kitchen and make an icepack. I'll be right back and we'll make sure that you keep it in place tonight," JJ said, scurrying out the door.

Grinning, Rossi stared after her. Would wonders never cease? Leaning back against the headboard, David happily thought he might just have found a way to keep Jennifer Jareau glued to his side all night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Minutes later, David laid propped against a pile of pillows as he watched JJ walk back into the room. Meeting his eyes as she cleared the doorway, she asked, "You okay? No nausea? No blurred vision?"

"Nope," he smiled. "Just a hell of a headache, honey. No, I'm just sitting here thinking about the story I'm gonna get to tell the owners of this little b&b about how their lamp got broken."

As JJ breezed into the bathroom, bucket of ice in hand, she tossed over her shoulder, "I'll make sure I relay my version of events first thing in the morning. I'm sure it'll be far more enlightening than yours, Dave."

Walking back into the room seconds later with a plastic baggie full of ice, David watched her progress toward him. "Travel everywhere with an entire kitchen, Beautiful?" he quipped, nodding toward the baggie.

"No, but I do travel with my toiletries and I've experienced more than one explosion on the BAU jet because I didn't use these nifty little bags," she replied, handing him the makeshift ice pack.

David flashed her a wounded look as she held the bag out to him. "You're not gonna hold it in place for me? After all, we wouldn't want to risk further injury to my person, would we?"

Rolling her eyes, JJ climbed on the bed as she pressed the icepack to the lump on his head.

"OUCH! Not so hard, babe!" Rossi grimaced.

"Oh, don't be a baby! Your hard head can take it," JJ told him unsympathetically.

"Damn, woman, your beside manner needs some serious work."

JJ watched as Dave closed his eyes and wondered if he was seriously hurt. Leaning closer, she laid a gentle palm against his whiskered cheek. "Dave," she whispered, "You okay?"

Opening one eye, David peered up at her. "You really worried or just looking for another opportunity to knock me for a loop again?"

Biting her lip, JJ stared down at the handsome man before finally saying, "Of course I'm worried. We're colleagues, after all. I never like seeing the people I work with hurt. It's important that you be able to do your job."

Opening his other eye and reaching for her free hand, he held her securely when she would have drawn back. "What if I told you that I want to more than just your colleague, Jennifer?" he asked softly.

"I'd say that it isn't going to happen, Dave. I know you. I know your reputation and I'm not about to allow myself to become one of your notorious one night stands. I think more of myself than that."

"Jennifer, I thought you were old enough to know not to believe everything you hear. My Lothario reputation has been grievously overstated, honey," Dave whispered seriously, stroking her hand as he shifted in the bed.

Moving automatically to follow him with the ice pack, JJ shook her head. "You're kidding me right? I've heard the stories. My God, Morgan quotes your more legendary exploits at least once a week. And, if you'll remember, I've met one or two of your old conquests, Dave. The rigors of my profession, remember? Guarding your sorry ass!"

Sighing, Dave replied, "JJ, I'm not saying that I didn't fly fast and loose twenty years ago. I'm not even saying that I don't deserve some of what's said about me. But, in case you haven't notice, Agent Jareau, it's three o'clock in the morning and I'm not exactly closing down the bars here."

"You're incapacitated," JJ shot back with a shrug.

Shaking his head, David demanded, "Uh uh, honey. Not gonna work. If you'll recall, we've been in this bed long before this little incident happened. Face it, Jen. You just might be wrong about me. Admit it!"

"Be that as it may, Agent Rossi, I'M not here of my own free will. If Erin Strauss hadn't made it a condition of my ongoing employment to accompany I would never have ended up in my present predicament."

"Then remind me to send Strauss flowers," David smiled. "Because I plan on taking every advantage of this unexpected gift. I'm gonna convince you that I've changed, honey. One way or another."

"That'll be the day, Dave," JJ snorted, looking down to find that her carefully constructed pillow barrier had disappeared. "You've not been playing fair again, Rossi! Where are all the pillows?"

Shrugging, Rossi flashed a wicked grin at her. "I've no idea, honey. But I'm more than willing to let you use my chest if you'd like a cushion."

"If you want my little nursemaid act to continue, you'll put those pillows back," JJ threatened, narrowing her bright eyes on him.

"And if I refuse?"

Smiling sweetly, JJ slowly opened the plastic bag containing the remnants of his ice pack.

Glaring, David said in a low voice, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" asked JJ politely, dumping the melted ice and water over his dark head.

JJ merely smiled, then took the ice pack and started to undo the bag. Dumping it over his dark head, she stated quite serenely, "I think that should take care of any lingering injuries, don't you, Dave?" JJ asked in a calm voice, settling herself back against her pillows. Reaching for her bedside lamp, she flipped it off.

Still sputtering, Rossi knocked off the ice and water from his head. Grinning into the darkness in JJ's direction, Dave threw his wet pillow onto the floor, grabbing another from the floor to replace behind his head. Staring at the closed eyes of the woman he was determined to have, he grinned. Little by little, his plans were coming to fruition. And, damn, he was enjoying the chase.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Grinning, David watched JJ flit around the hotel room gathering her things for the upcoming day as she gave Penelope Garcia a briefing on their schedule for the rest of their trip. As he sat on the sofa in the small room putting on his shoes, he allowed his mind to recall the moment he'd opened his eyes this morning to find the tiny woman talking on the phone literally wrapped around her body, her hands wrapped around his waist, her leg draped comfortably over him and her head pillowed against his broad chest. He'd held other women in his past, hell he'd been married three times. But none had felt as unbelievably right as Jennifer did. She fit. In more ways than one.

He'd tried to resist temptation. He really had, but his body and his mind had been unwilling to cooperate. And in a contest of wills, his body had won as he'd lowered his lips to cover hers. He'd meant only to briefly caress her lips with his. But when her mouth had opened under his and opportunity had presented itself, he'd been unwilling to deny his instincts. As she'd moaned against his mouth and her tongue had met his, the part of his mind that was still working had rejoiced. As he'd carefully framed her face with one hand, JJ's hands had lifted to clutch his shoulders, her mouth following the lead he set.

As he'd slowly broken the kiss, he'd drawn back to stare down at her as she opened her startled, sleep heavy eyes.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Dave had grinned. "Sleep well?"

"Dave?" she'd said huskily. Eyes widening as she realized that she'd not dreamed the kiss, he'd laughed as she'd made her next statement. "That didn't mean a thing!"

Winking, he'd known she was lying. To him. And to herself. "Sure it didn't, sweetheart. You just keep telling yourself that, Jennifer. But, I, for one, am not buying it."

She'd simply rolled away from him, slamming into bathroom as she'd made her escape.

Now, sitting here listening to her conversation, Dave decided it was time to step up the game. As she stood in front of the bathroom sink brushing her long shining hair, Dave slipped on his shoes. Rising, David bit back a laugh. If that woman rolled her eyes or stomped her little foot one more time, he was seriously going to lose it. He knew Penelope was giving her a hard time and decided that, perhaps, it was time to join the fun. Garcia had always valued his contributions.

Crossing the room quickly to lean against the bathroom's doorframe, David said loudly, "Honey, we need to get moving on breakfast. They'll think we're staying in bed all day if we don't get ourselves moving!"

Raising horrified eyes to his, JJ jerked the phone away from her ear as Garcia's screeches pierced the air. Slapping a hand to his chest, JJ shoved him backward, hissing, "Get your ass over there and sit down before I shove my curling iron up you a-!"

"Temper, temper, sweetheart," Rossi replied, wagging a finger at her. "Your threats can be heard," he said pointing at the still screeching cell phone in her hand.

Raising the phone back to her ear, JJ began hastily assuring Garcia that he had been joking. Glaring over her shoulder, JJ slammed the bathroom door on his chuckling face.

As she opened the bathroom door several minutes later, she leveled him with an accusing glare and a pointing finger, yelling, "You did that on purpose, David Rossi! Last night didn't teach you anything at all, did it?"

"Babe, if you want to bring up last night then I'm gonna be forced to bring up the fact that I remember waking up this morning with a beautiful blond wrapped around me in more ways than one," David said, dropping his hands into his pockets. "So, if you want to have this conversation…"

"That didn't mean a damn thing and you know it, you ass! I was half asleep!"

"And very involved in our kiss," David grinned.

"Was not! And I wouldn't have been wrapped around you if you hadn't hogged the bed. If you'd left the damn pillow wall alone, none of this would have happened."

"Hey, honey, it was MY side of the bed that morphed into yours about five am. Don't blame me!" Dave shot back.

Growling low in her throat, JJ finally shouted, "Just drop it, Rossi! There isn't gonna be a repeat performance of last night's escapades anyway." Throwing a pillow at him, she continued, "I'm sure this B&B will have a few rooms tonight. Graduation is over."

Frowning, David realized that he hadn't considered that option. And unfortunately, the little woman was more than likely right. He certainly didn't like his odds. Watching as she slipped on her heels, David cleared his throat. There was no way he was going to stand by and allow his carefully laid plans to fall apart. He'd already heard guests leaving this morning.

Snapping his fingers, he muttered, "Damn! Jen, I just remembered that I left my address book on my desk at the office. I need you to call Garcia with some names and get her to go to my office and read them to you," he said, scribbling down some random names on the hotel notepad.

Narrowing her eyes at him, JJ asked, "Did you break your fingers last night, too, Dave? If not, I suggest you start dialing. You should have them programmed in your phone anyway."

"That might work if I knew how to do more than answer the damn thing, Jen. Come on! While you're doing that I'll step out on the porch downstairs and call my agent. Make sure things are rolling for today." Seeing her hesitation, he added, "Otherwise, we're gonna be running behind. You don't wanna drag this trip out an extra day, do you? That's what'll happen if I don't light some fires under my publishers…if they're finished finished with their dates, that is."

Tightening her mouth in distaste, JJ groaned. "Please, David! Swear to me that you won't make me sit through any more dinners with Dumb and Dumber and I'll gladly call anybody you want!"

Grinning as he gained JJ's reluctant agreement, he handed over the list of names. "I know they're in my book. See you downstairs in a few," he said slipping out of the room as she opened her phone. Heading down the stairs, David didn't care what he had to do. If he had to reserve every damn room in this establishment, he'd keep her from leaving his bed. Because tonight, he had some definitive plans to put in action. It was end game time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sliding into the car thirty minutes later, JJ looked beautifully exasperated. As he slid into the backseat beside her, he told the driver they were ready. Giving her a sidelong glance, David asked, "Problems, JJ?"

"I don't understand how it's possible! How the hell can this place be fully booked again tonight? I know I heard people leaving this morning."

"It's a popular place, honey. Reservations were made a month ago for my trip out here," Dave explained away.

"But all fifteen rooms? I mean, come on! All I need is one tiny twin size bed," JJ wailed, flopping back against the leather seat. "But, no! No nothing. And that idiot concierge assured me none of the surrounding hotels had any rooms either!"

Nodding sympathetically, Dave murmured, "Well, honey, there's your answer. Everybody is still celebrating graduation." Leaning toward her, Dave whispered, "Come on, JJ, is sharing a room with me THAT bad. Not to brag, but nobody's ever complained before. Not even Hotch. And you know how anal he is."

"It's not the room that bothers me, Rossi and you know it! It's the bed! And now thanks to you, two little old ladies think I'm a woman of questionable morals. You didn't see the looks I was getting from them before I left. You might as well put a scarlet letter on my chest!"

"They probably just can't remember the last time they had nearly the amount of fun they THINK you're having. Fun that you could quite easily BE having if you'd just cooperate with me a little bit."

"I can do without your kind of fun, Rossi," JJ returned pertly. "Thanks, but I don't need any more distractions. If yesterday was any indication at all, I'm gonna need to be on my toes with you all day.

"I don't intend to do anything out of the ordinary, honey," Dave replied easily.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," JJ muttered.

Flashing her a look of mock hurt, he said, "You wound me, Jennifer. All I'm supposed to do today is sign a few books and read a few chapters. Make nice with the locals."

Sighing, JJ focused Rossi with a penetrating stare. "Promise me, Rossi, you promise me right this second that you'll be on your best behavior today. Swear that you won't do anything to get your name in the papers."

"I'm supposed to get my name in the paper, JJ," David told her patiently. "My agent's out of a job if I don't."

Pinching his arm, JJ growled, "You know exactly what I mean, you jackass. Behave yourself today or I swear, I'll find a way to make you pay." Seeing his wicked grin spread, JJ added, "And I guarantee it won't be in any way you'll enjoy, Dave."

"Promises, promises, JJ," David murmured.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Standing at the back of the room of the large bookstore four hours later, Jennifer had to admit to herself that she was impressed, even if she would NEVER admit it to the man currently reading in that resonating voice of his at the podium. Looking around the room, she did a quick head count. If her math was correct, there were at least five hundred people packed into this store. She knew she'd heard Dave's agent comment that he'd already signed over a thousand books today - many more than the book store had been prepared for.

So focused on his voice and the events of this morning, including the feel of his mouth on hers as she'd woken in his bed, JJ didn't hear the person speaking to her at first.

"Ma'am?"

Turning her head, JJ noticed the red head smiling at her. "I'm sorry. Were you speaking to me?"

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have interrupted," he said shaking his head."

"No, no, I just had my mind somewhere else," JJ explained.

Nodding, the redhead smiled again. "I know how exciting it is to get to hear an author himself actually read from his works."

Shaking her head and smiling politely, JJ hastily explained, "Oh, I'm not a fan. Well, no, that's not exactly true either. I am. But I'm one of Agent Rossi's colleagues with the FBI. I'm his assigned guard dog for this weekend."

Nodding, the redhead chuckled. "Yeah, Agent Rossi's reputation preceded him. Authors of his caliber are usually a little hard to handle."

"Jennifer Jareau," JJ said, holding out her hand.

"Nathan Reston. I'm the owner. Let me tell you, it was quite a coup for me to get Agent Rossi to agree to do his signing here." Nodding toward his office, Nathan said, "I was about to take a break. Care to join me for a cup of coffee?"

Glancing to where David stood reading at the podium, JJ murmured, "I'm not sure I should. He tends to get a little out of hand when I'm not there to knock him back into place."

"Well, if it helps, he's committed to at least a half hour more."

Looking at her watch, JJ shrugged. She WAS beginning to feel a bit clausterphobic among all these people. Looking up at Nathan, she nodded. "In that case, I'd love a moment away from the crowd. A cup of coffee would be great. If he doesn't realize I'm gone, hopefully, he can't do anything to get himself in trouble."

But, David Rossi was an astute man. And there wasn't much he didn't notice where Jennifer Jareau was concerned. Not much at ALL. So, it was no surprise to see that as she followed young Nathan Reston toward his office, David Rossi face tightened. Unconsciously clenching his fists, he had one thought. This little situation didn't sit well with him at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

An hour later as JJ stood in that very same office that she'd enjoyed some much needed quiet and a nice cup of coffee, she debated the merits of simply killing David Rossi.

"I left you alone for thiry minutes. Thirty minutes, Dave! Half a freaking hour! And in that time, you managed to offend the chief editor of the Atlanta Journal Constitution!" JJ raged.

Sitting calmly before her, one leg crossed over the other, David shifted in his seat as she continued ranting.

Stomping over to where he sat idly tapping his fingers against the desk, JJ yelled, "Well! Say something! Tell me why in the hell you'd pull this asinine stunt!"

Opening his mouth to answer her question, he was cut of as she yelled, "No, I don't want to hear it! Don't you say a word! In fact, I don't wanna hear another damn thing come out of your mouth today, do you hear me?!"

Leaning back in the manager's chair, Dave narrowed his eyes on the woman before him as she paced angrily back and forth in front of him, her blonde hair flying behind her. God, she was beautiful when she was enraged. As her mutterings grew more colorful and creative by the moment, he couldn't choke back the chuckle that escaped his throat.

Turning, JJ's eyes flashed angrily. "You're laughing?" she asked incredulously. "What in the hell do you find remotely funny about this?"

"At this particular moment, specifically? That would be YOU, JJ," David said, shrugging his shoulders.

Leaning over him, JJ braced her hands on either side of his chair. "Let me be really clear here, David," JJ whispered dangerously. "There is no humor in the fact that Erin Strauss is going to hold ME personally responsible for YOUR faux paus out there. No, she's going to hold ME accountable for YOUR inability to keep you mouth shut and your opinions to yourself!"

Pushing up from his reclined position, David rose to tower above the small blonde woman, more than ready to defend his actions. Taking a step forward that put his body within an inch of hers, he bent his head as he hissed, "Listen up, Little Girl! The last time I checked Erin Strauss might sign one of my paychecks, but she didn't own my soul! I just wish I could say the same about YOURS!"

"How dare you!" JJ gasped, stumbling backwards under the onslaught of his accusation. "You think you know me so well? Strauss DOESN'T own my soul!"

"You could've fooled the hell out of me, Jennifer," David snapped angrily. "And I'll tell you what else, if you'd have been out there doing your JOB instead of back here having an intimate coffee clatch, you might have been able to head off that son of a bitch's questions. If you're so sure I couldn't be trusted then you should have kept your ass out there!"Pressing a hand to her aching head, JJ moaned, "It was thirty minutes, Rossi. I've gone hellbent for leather since I got here with you! I thought it was SAFE! You were READING! But why I thought I could take my eyes off you for half an hour is beyond me!"

As JJ opened her mouth to continue, they both heard a light knock on the office door before it opened and Nathan stuck his head inside. "I'm sorry to interupt-,"

"Then don't," David snapped, glaring at the other man.

"Dave!"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Nathan continued, "The press is wondering if Agent Rossi would be available for short Q&A. Your agent said he didn't see a problem but that it was up to you."

Smiling politely as David stood beside her clenching his fists, JJ replied, "I think we can arrange that, and, Nathan, we appreciate the use of your office."

Nodding, Nathan murmured, "Anytime, Agent Jareau, anytime. I'll see you both at the reception tonight."

Glaring at JJ as the office door closed behind Reston, David focused gleaming eyes on her. "So, it's Nathan, is it? Exactly how close did you and the little book seller get, Jen, while you were back here ignoring your duties?"

Grabbing his arm, JJ's face tightened. "Stop it! Not that it's your business, but absolutely nothing lascivious happened! Now, get your mind out of that gutter that you seem to live in and get back out there to your adoring fans! And one more thing! So help me God, if I hear you utter one more disagreeable word, I will drag your worthless carcass back to DC and throw it on Strauss' desk myself! Notoriety be damned, Rossi!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Pushing the door open to their room an hour and a half later, Dave ran a tired hand over his face as he dropped his briefcase to the floor and turned to see JJ stomping through the doorway after him. As she glared at him for the fortieth time in an hour, he grinned.

Sighing, David remarked in a talkative voice, "You know, eventually you're gonna have to talk to me, Jen. At some point, we're going to have to communicate."

Turning to face him, JJ merely raised her brows before moving to the other side of the room.

Flopping back on the bed, Rossi groaned. Kicking his feet up, he watched as JJ headed toward the closet and pulled out a mint green cocktail dress. Whistling sharply, Dave grinned. "Oooohhhh, I like that one! Wear that one!"

Turning on her heel, JJ flashed him a look that would have frozen ice water in hell. "I don't have a choice, Rossi! I only brought one gown with me! If you had any idea how much I hate dressing up…oh forget it!," she ground out.

"Oh, she speaks! Praise God!" he shouted, raising his hand in victory. Following her with his eyes as she stomped around the room gathering her things, he asked, "You want to tell me what's gotten you so riled up like this, Princess?"

"You didn't honestly just ask me that! How can such an intelligent man be so patently stupid?" she asked, lifting her eyes up to stare at the ceiling. "For the past day and a half, I have attempted against multiple obstacles to maintain some semblance of peace in the fair city of Atlanta, despite your constant manipulations. As if insulting the editor for one of Atlanta's leading papers wasn't enough, you just hand to spend ten minutes bashing Georgia's public education system! On camera, no less!"

Shrugging, Dave adjusted a pillow behind his head. "Jen, you know me. It's my perogative to say what I want when I want to people that annoy me. You'd think you'd have learned that much after months of working with me. I do not handle stupidity well."

JJ's only response was a shriek and an airborne bag hurtling at his head.

Twisting carefully, Dave narrowly missed being decapitated by her flying missile. "Damn, woman! You've got good aim!"

"That was just a warning shot, Rossi! One more word and the next thing I throw will take off that fool head of yours!"Really, sweetheart, you need to see somebody about those violent tendencies you've developed. I'm beginning to worry about your psychological condition in the field."

Grabbing the bag, she'd thrown at him from the bed, she hissed, "Well, congratulations, it's official! You've driven me crazy!" Glancing at her watch, JJ focused a hard look at the man on the bed. "Listen, we've got an hour and a half before your reception tonight. I am going in that bathroom, " she said pointing toward the restroom, "and taking a long hot bath." Watching as he began to drop his feet to the floor, she shook her head. "NO! Don't even think about it, Rossi. You are going to stay right here in this room on that bed until it's time for you to get ready. You are going to give me an least one uninterrupted half hour of peace and tranquility or I AM going to kill you. Understand?"Raising his brow, David smiled cheekily and said, "I don't know, honey. Are you sure that's such a good idea? Without you to keep me occupied, who knows what manner of chaos I could cause."

"Resist, Rossi," JJ ordered through clenched teeth. Grabbing his briefcase, she fished out copies of his last two books, tossing them into his lap. Watching as he grunted at her aim, JJ smiled. "There! Spend some quality time with yourself. And be warned, if you cause any more trouble before it's time to leave, I promise you'll live to regret the fact that you ever managed to string two coherent sentences together to write your first book."

Never a man known for leaving well enough alone, David asked, "Gonna make yourself beautiful for me, Jennifer? I applaud the effort you're making, but honey, trust me, you don't need the help."

Looking over her shoulder, JJ smiled sweetly. "Who says that it's YOU that I'm making the effort for, Rossi? In case you missed it, there are a lot of other men in the world besides you. Did you ever consider I'm aiming for one of them?"

Frowning as that infuriating female closed the door, Dave realized that he might have made a small tactical error today. Mentally kicking himself for not keeping her glued to his side today, he determined that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Tonight, Jennifer Jareau was HIS. Now, she just needed to understand that, too. David Rossi had never shared well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Stepping on the open porch of the hotel's veranda several hours later, JJ took a deep breath of the cool night air. After the stuffiness of the reception hall, standing there, staring at the stars was a welcome respite. She only hoped David would behave himself long enough for her to regain a shred of sanity. At least three hundred people had crammed themselves into that dining hall. And, at $250 a plate, she was sure the charity that Dave had chosen would receive a healthy donation. Yes, it was all definitely impressive and she had tried so hard not to be awed by that man. Useless, of course. David Rossi was, after all, a force of nature.

Hearing the door open behind her, she turned to see Nathan Reston slip out onto the deck beside her carrying two glasses of champagne. As he offered one to her, she accepted it and smiled politely. "Thank you," she said quietly, "but I really don't drink."

"Ah. I saw you come out here and thought I'd keep you company. I've been trying to speak to you all night, but Agent Rossi seems to be determined to monopolize your time."

Smiling benignly, JJ replied, "He's fairly accustomed to having me at his disposal. It's a large part of my job. I'm sure it wasn't intentional."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Reston grumbled. "Trust me, Agent Jareau, a man can recognize when another man is warning him off."

Uncomfortable now, JJ murmured, "I'm sure you were misreading his signals. We're colleagues."

"Well, now, that's music to my ears. Maybe you'd be free to join me for drinks tonight after the reception?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to accept, teaching David Rossi once and for all that she wasn't under his thumb. But, quite honestly, she couldn't. She didn't want to spend time with any other man…especially tonight.

So instead of the easy acceptance Nathan had expected, he instead heard, "I'm not sure my schedule will allow for that. I'm sorry, Mr. Reston."

"Perhaps, another time then? Are you available for breakfast?" he asked, taking a step forward.

Shaking her head, JJ said, "I'm sorry, but we're leaving in the morning."

Advancing again, Reston continued persistently, "Then maybe you'd like to step out now. I'm sure Rossi's a big boy. He seems more than capable of taking care of his own affairs."

Stepping back, JJ kept her eyes trained on the man in front of her. "No, I don't think so. I need to stay close to David."

"You aren't near him now, now are you?" Reston asked snidely.

Swallowing convulsively and desperately wishing she was armed, JJ took another step back and was unwillingly relieved when she heard that deep familiar voice behind her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Mr. Reston," David remarked from the lit glass doorway. Stepping beside JJ and wrapping an arm around her waist, Dave murmured, "Problems, Jen?"

Keeping her eyes on Reston and well aware a volatile situation could develop if this wasn't handled carefully, JJ shook her head. "No, none whatsoever, Dave. Nathan and I were just discussing my inability to join him for drinks this evening."

Aware that JJ didn't want to create a nasty scene, David nodded. Unfortunately, David wasn't inclined to allow Reston off the hook for pressuring the woman he wanted. Placing a hand on her elbow, "You need to do me a favor, honey. That so-called lifestyle editor from CNN came in a few minutes ago and you know she hates me with a passion. Head her off for me, will ya? If you don't, I can't promise I won't return fire when she attacks."

"I'm on it. Have a good night, Mr. Reston," JJ replied, moving quickly inside.

Waiting until the blonde beauty had moved out of sight, Dave turned to level Nathan Reston with a steely glare. Fighting to control his temper, David said in a voice laced with heavy meaning, "You get one warning. Stay away from her."

"Or what?" Nathan asked stupidly.

"Do you really want to find out, Reston?" Dave asked conversationally. "Because, I think we both know that I could bury you with a well-placed phone call. That is, IF I don't choose to handle the situation personally," Dave said, taking a threatening step forward.

Shaking his head, Nathan murmured, "She's not worth it."

"That's where you're completely wrong, Reston. Why you're not good enough to be anywhere near her. That woman is worth everything. Remember my warning," Dave snapped, walking inside to find JJ.

Finding the object of his growing ire moments later, standing against the wall, David moved to stand beside her. Grabbing her elbow in a gentle, yet still intractable grip, David led her further into the corner of the room.

"Let go!" JJ hissed, aware of the crowd around them.

"Not a chance!" David growled low in her ear. "That was a damn stupid stunt you pulled, Jennifer and I'm not inclined to just let it go.""Excuse me!" JJ replied. "Exactly what the hell are you talking about?"

"You put yourself in a potentially dangerous situation and you're damn lucky that I got there when I did!"

"Oh, yes! Poor little ole me! When the hell have you ever seen me behave as the simpering miss? I'm not looking for a hero, Rossi. I'm quite able to take care of myself, and you, too."

Pulling her closer to him, David leaned down to whisper against her neck, "We'll just see about that, Jennifer. This night is far from over."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As David followed Jennifer into their hotel room two hours later, he watched as she ripped off her lace wrap and threw it at him furiously. Landing on his head, he stared at her through the transparent fabric in amazement.

Jerking around to face him, JJ shouted, "You just couldn't wait to make me seem like the quintessential weak female, could you, you arrogant bastard? Let me tell you something, David Rossi, I've dealt with men ten times worse than Nathan Reston in my life!"

"Give me their names and I'll handle them, too!" David snapped, pulling the wrap off his head.

"Christ, Dave! That man was a pussy cat compared to YOU!" JJ yelled.

Stalking toward her, Dave grabbed her arm when she would have turned from him. "Would you just stand still for two seconds put together and listen to me! I was trying to PROTECT you, woman! In case you hadn't noticed, I don't handle it real well when I feel like you're threatened."

"Protect me? What the hell do you think this is, Dave?" JJ asked, secretly thrilled by his words. "The 1950's and I'm some helpless little woman that's virtue is at stake? You may be old enough to be my father, but I assure you I've already got one. I'm not looking to replace him!"

Jerking her body against his, David hissed angrily, "Damn good thing, honey, because there's not a blessed fatherly thing about how I feel for you."

"Any port in the storm would do for you, wouldn't it, Dave?" JJ scoffed.

"Oh, you're wrong, Jennifer. Unbelievably wrong. The fact that you think that just makes me want to prove to you just how wrong you truly are. Damn it, Jennifer, no woman has ever made me feel like this. You're the only woman I've ever met that makes me want to kiss her senseless one minutes and choke the life out of her the next!"

JJ sighed and muttered, " What are the chances that if I just sleep with you that you'll stop all this?"

Grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly, David ground out, "Stop it, JJ. Don't even joke about it, woman. I'm not one of your boy toys that you can just string along and make dance to your tune!"

"Me string men along? Kettle meet pot!" JJ raged.

"What the hell do you call today! I saw how you were with Reston, Jennifer, and I'm pretty sure that he'd agree with me. I saw you laughing with him! Batting those blue eyes…smiling at him! And damn it, you almost got in over your head!"

" You son of a-," JJ began, working herself into a frenzy…right up until she took a good look at the face of the man in front of her. Then, she paused in amazement. "You're jealous! You are honest to God jealous!"

"Well, no shit, Jennifer," Dave muttered. "For all the good it's done me!"

Staring into his dark eyes, JJ suddenly realized the man towering over her was deadly serious. Eyes widening, JJ said softly, "You're really serious, aren't you? This whole weekend, you've meant it."

Staring back at her, David said quietly, "I warned you in the beginning, you were in my sights, JJ. I don't say things that I don't mean. Especially when I want someone as much as I want to be with you."

"You're David freaking Rossi! How the hell was I supposed to know that you really were serious?" JJ said, trying to justify herself.

Pulling her closer, David muttered, "Maybe it's about time I show you just exactly how serious I am about you, Jennifer. Maybe then you'll start to believe in me." And with those words, David's lips crashed down upon hers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

There was nothing tentative about the way David kissed her. Mouth slanting over hers, he swept his tongue against hers and took possession as if he'd always controlled it. Months of longing welled up between them both as they were swept away by an overwhelming tide of passion as David wrapped one arm around her waist and used his other hand to roughly cup the nape of her neck, angling her head for a deeper caress of his mouth.

"David," JJ moaned against his lips.

"Hmmm," he hummed, dropping his hands to her hips, fitting her against him.

"David, I think-," JJ began, breaking away from his lips.

"Stop thinking for awhile, honey. Just feel," he whispered, pulling her willing body against his.

Kissing him again, JJ smiled against his mouth. Breaking away again, as she looped her arms around his neck, she whispered, "What I was going to say, is that I think that maybe it's time for you to take me to bed. You've certainly worked hard enough at it."

"Honey," he said, drawing back to stare down into her bright blue eyes, "you have to be sure. I won't be able to let you walk away after I have your body, Jennifer and I'm a smart enough man to know it. So you need to be very sure. I know I've pressured you but, all I want is a chance. If you aren't ready to sleep with me, I understand. But I want a chance to show you that I can be what you deserve. I don't want just a stolen night with you, Jen. I want it all."

Swallowing, JJ stared up into his darkly handsome face as his serious words washed over her. "I want both. I want to give you that chance and I want you to take me to bed."

"You're positive? I mean it, JJ," he said, holding her body against his hard frame. "I won't let you back away from me in the morning, honey."

Lifting to push her soft body into his, JJ whispered, "I mean every word, David," before pressing her lips back to his.

"God help you if you don't, honey," Dave groaned against her mouth, lifting her in his arms as he crossed the short distance to the bed.

Laying her down on the soft gold comforter, David eased his body over hers, kissing her neck softly as she sighed her pleasure, her fingers twining in his dark hair. Kissing a trail from the shell of her ear down to her collar bone, JJ's breath caught as his fingers stroked against her breasts through the fabric of her evening gown. Lowering his head further to kiss the swell of her breast she heard him murmur, "God, you're beautiful. I wanted to kill that bastard tonight for looking at you, Jen. Jealousy is not a feeling that I particularly enjoy."

"You didn't have anything to worry about," JJ whispered, gasping as his lips covered her breast through the fabric of her dress. " I didn't want him. I wanted you," she panted.

Raising his passionate eyes to meet hers, David grinned. "You could have fooled me, honey. You've had me sweating blood over here."

"Making you work for it should make you appreciate it even more," JJ reasoned, smiling back at him.

"Oh, honey," David murmured, smoothing his hands up her silken legs, "Don't you ever doubt how much I appreciate you. You have no idea how long I've waited for you. I swear, you won't regret this."

"God, I hope not," JJ moaned as his lips kissed a path up her leg, sliding her dress up as he progressed. When his tender kisses had reached the top of her thigh, Dave slid her dress over her head.

Groaning as he stared down at her half-naked body, David whispered, "Damn, sweetheart, you could make a priest rethink his life choices."

"I doubt that," JJ giggled.

"I don't," David breathed, unclasping her bra to reveal her swollen aroused breast. "Sweet God," he moaned, lowering his head to surround one aching peak with his mouth. He spent long minutes alternately tasting and teasing her heavy breasts.

Shifting underneath him, JJ moaned. Pushing him slightly away from her, JJ lifted her body to kiss him as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Lifting her fingers to tangle in the thick hair at his chest, she bent her head to gently bite at his neck. Sliding her fingers down his taut stomach as his lips claimed hers for a deep kiss, she quickly divested him of his belt and nimble fingers found the core of his masculinity.

"Honey," he gasped on a roughly indrawn breath, "You're playing a dangerous game," he growled against her mouth.

"Really?" she asked with a raised brow. "I'm thinking it's a game that you won't mind winning."

Lifting his hips against her seeking hand, David groaned as her fingers stroked his arousal. "You're right about that, sweetheart," he bit out, as he strummed his thumb across her puckered nipple.

"David!" JJ said, a catch in her breath as his talented fingers found the center of her being, slowly filling her wet heated depths.

"You're already ready for me, angel," Rossi said hotly against her neck, sucking at the point where her pulse pounded.

"I've been ready for you, Dave," JJ replied, trying to pull him over her. "Now don't you think it's time for you to show me what I've been missing?"

Rolling over to pin her small frame beneath him, David stared down at her with heated eyes. "Is that your sweet way of telling me that you want me, honey?"

"You might say that," JJ said, pushing her hips against his.

"Well, never let it be said that I denied you anything," he told her as he thrust into her heat.

"Dave!" JJ gasped, lifting her hips against his to meet his deep strokes.

"God, you feel like heaven," David groaned in her ear. Quickly lowering his mouth to take possession of her lips, David rocked his body against hers, reaching down to stroke the hard bud of her femininity.

Screaming against his lips, JJ moaned, "I can't take it, Dave!"

"Yes, you can, bella," he whispered hotly against her flushed cheek. "This and more," he ordered, lifting her legs to drape them over his hips.

Clawing his back, JJ moaned as his body stroked in and out of hers. "More, David! Deeper, please!"

Suddenly rolling onto his back, David pulled her astride him, seating his heat even more deeply inside her. "Ride, Jennifer," he commanded roughly as he palmed her breasts.

Lifting herself up and down on his staff as she braced her hands against his strong chest, JJ threw her head back, moaning, "Oh, God!"

Dropping his hands to her hips, David helped her quicken the pace, bringing her body down repeatedly against his in a way that brought unbelievable pleasure to them both.

Watching her face draw into a grimace of pleasure, he smiled, reaching down to rub the hidden bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft.

Moments later, he watched the ultimate pinnacle claim the woman in his arms. Heard her harsh screams of completion ringing in his ears as his body reacted. Jerking her body down to his, David lifted his hips against hers violently as the passion overwhelmed him, too.

Long minutes later, both lovers, warm and satiated, fell asleep in each other's arms, finally fulfilled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Opening one bleary eye the next morning, JJ heard that annoyingly familiar sound of a ringing cell phone. Groaning, she slapped a hand against David's warm chest. "Dave! Your phone, honey."

Reaching a blind hand toward his nightstand, David picked up his phone without opening his eyes. Putting it to his ear, he hoarsely returned, "Not me, babe. It's you."

Groaning again, JJ reached out her hand to feel around her bedside table. "Where is it?" she muttered sleepily. Finally realizing it wasn't anywhere on the table, JJ slapped her hands against the bed and pushed herself up. Peering over the side of the bed, she didn't see it amid the tangle of their clothes. "Damn it," she huffed, throwing one leg over the side of the bed as the phone began to ring again.

Bending over to search through their discarded clothes of the night before, JJ ranted quietly, "Where the hell is it?"

"Maybe it's under the bed. I pretty sure something got kicked under there last night with our acrobatics," Dave offered helpfully.

"You want ME to crawl under the bed at," she said, peering at the alarm clock, "six thirty in the morning? Now, there's a gentleman for you," she grumbled, getting to her knees, her shapely naked butt in the air.

"My excuse to enjoy the sights. Besides, you're younger, therefore, more limber," David reasoned.

Finally locating her phone under the bed, JJ rose, sticking her tongue out at Dave.

"Hey! Don't show me that thing away unless you plan on using it. Anything else is just a tease," David grinned at her.

Shaking her head at him, JJ glanced down at the phone's display as it quit ringing, only as his began ringing. Giggling at his muffled curse, her smile turned to a frown as he announced, "It's Strauss."

"Dave," she said warningly, as he flipped open the phone and enthusiastically greeted their technical boss. JJ cringed as she heard him tell the other woman, "Oh, Agent Jareau? She must be preparing for our trip back to DC….Yes, Erin, I'm behaving myself quite nicely. I'm hurt you'd think that I'd do anything to bring scrutiny to the FBI."

Bouncing on the bed beside him, JJ waved her hands frantically as he continued to talk to Strauss. "Do NOT piss that woman off," JJ mouthed. Pulling her gently down to nuzzle her neck, JJ pushed away, shaking her head violently.

Finally taking pity on the nearly hysterical woman beside him, Rossi finished his phone call quickly. Closing the phone and tossing it toward the end of the bed, Dave again pulled JJ down beside him. "Now, honey, what seems to be the problem. I played nice and everything! Just like you told me to."

Collapsing on his broad chest, JJ shook her head. "YOU are going to be the death of me! I just know it!"

Dropping a kiss on her upturned face, David rolled JJ onto her back, covering her willing body with his. "Oh, come on, sweetheart. If one of us was gonna go down, I think it would've happened last night, don't you? And, I, for one, woulda gone a happy man."

Smiling up at him, JJ laughed. "So you're saying that little ole me tamed the great David Rossi? I didn't think that could be done."

"Let's just agree that we tamed each other," David replied, lowering his lips for a lingering kiss.

As David drew back to stare down at the gorgeous woman beneath him as he heard her ask uncertainly, "So this is real. You were serious?"

Framing her face in his hands, Dave replied, "I've never been more serious about anything in my life. You don't believe me?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"You've got to admit that given your colorful past that I've got room to have some doubts but, I'm willing to try if you are," JJ said quietly.

"I want you, Jennifer. Only you. I'm in this for the long haul, honey," David whispered. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"Good. Because I'm warning you, if you thought my aim with pillows was good, you oughta see me with bullets."

"Message received, honey," Dave laughed.

Stretching langorously, JJ glanced at the bedside clock, startling. "Damn! Dave, if we don't get moving, we're never gonna make our flight. We've gotta be at the airport in a couple of hours. We've still gotta pack and I need to shower," JJ said, getting out of the bed. Feeling him behind her, JJ turned to cast a mock glare at him. "And just where do you think you are going?"

Grinning, David leered at her. "Hey, you're the one that said we were gonna be late, honey. In the interest of time, I thought we'd just share that shower. I'm sure I can find something to keep me entertained while we're in there, don't you?"

"You're incorrigible! But I guess since you've tried to get in that tub with me all weekend, this is the least I can do," JJ replied with a grin, shutting the door behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Stepping off the elevator, her hand firmly encased in the man's ahead of her, JJ followed Dave toward the reception area.

Turning to face her, Dave smiled. "Honey, why don't you go ahead and start to check us out. I'll take our bags out to the driver," he said, taking the carryon from her arm. "He can get the car loaded and we'll get on the road."

Nodding, JJ happily accepted the kiss he quickly pressed to her waiting lips. "I'll hurry," she whispered against his mouth. Drawing back, JJ turned to see herself being eyed by the two elderly ladies that had been the bane of her existence all weekend.

Smiling politely at Mavis and Gertrude, JJ moved toward the desk only to be stopped by Mavis.

"You're not leaving alone, are you, dear?" Mavis asked.

"No, no. My….friend is just taking care of our luggage," she answered quickly.

"It must be nice having a nice strong young man to take care of those things for you," Gertrude commented.

Slapping her arm, Mavis remarked, "Now, Gertie, this young lady might be one of them there feminists that don't want a man doing things for her."

"Mavis, you heard her moans last night. I think the girl knows what a man's good for."

"How would you know, ya old prude? The last time you fell asleep with a man, Nixon was in office," Mavis returned.

Sighing with relief as she watched the old ladies toddle off, still arguing, JJ stepped toward the counter.

And that was where David Rossi found his woman five minutes later, vehemently arguing with the desk clerk. Stepping up beside her, David wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her to him. "What's the problem, honey?" he asked, noting her flushed face and sparkling eyes.

Looking up into his concerned face, JJ sighed. "Dave, they've screwed our bill all up. Evidently they've confused the two of us with a large family or a tour group. You were charged for four additional rooms last night."

Biting back a curse, David casually took the bill out of her hand. "We'll just let my agent handle this for us, sweetheart. That's why he earns the big bucks and he covers the tab for these events anyway." As she began to protest, Dave shook his head. "Come on, babe, you don't want to miss our flight, do you?"

As she opened her mouth to protest yet again, Dave suggested, "Why don't you go on out to the car and I'll give my agent a quick call and straighten this out."

Still irritated, JJ handed Rossi the copy of the bill. "Good luck," she muttered, heading for the door.

Watching her clear the doorway, Rossi turned back to face the clerk with a grateful smile.

"Charge it to your credit card, Mr. Rossi?" the clerk asked conspiratorially.

"You got it," Dave grinned. "And make sure you tell your manager that I owe him. I hope he enjoys those Falcon tickets I sent him."

"I'm sure he will, sir," the clerk laughed, watching a whistling Dave Rossi walk out the door.

****************************

As David settled into the car next to JJ, he noticed her looking at him with a slight grin. "What's that smile for, Beautiful?"

Shaking her head, JJ replied, "You think you're so slick, don't you, but you aren't nearly as smart as you think you are."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, honey," Dave said, feigning innocence.

Leaning close, JJ said softly, "The jig is up, Rossi. I'm onto you."

"Babe, you've been on me, over me and under me. But I still have no idea what you're talking about."

Poking him in the chest, JJ said in short clipped words, "You. Bought. Out. The. Hotel."

Shrugging, David grinned unrepentantly. "Yeah. I guess you caught me. But before you get all huffy and self righteous you should know that I'd do it again. I don't regret a single solitary thing that I did to make you mine. And, if you're honest with yourself, I don't think you do either, do you?" Dave replied, pulling her to rest against his chest.

"You know, you aren't always going to get off this easy with me, David Rossi. It's a really good thing you're so good in bed. The end doesn't always justify the means."

Bending his head to capture her lips in a tender kiss, David murmured, "It did this time, honey. I got you and that's all that mattered to me then. And now."

-THE END-


End file.
